


What the mongoose ripped to shreds

by Fictionfuelled



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: -Ish, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Dark Will Graham, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Will Graham, Trans Character, Trans Will Graham, Will Graham is a Cannibal, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionfuelled/pseuds/Fictionfuelled
Summary: In which Omega Will Graham is married to the  Alpha Garret Jacob Hobbs until he rips him apart and puts him back together in his own design. In which Will Graham is not all that he seems. In which Hannibal is intrigued.DISCONTINUED





	1. Prologue: the match that started the flame

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my very first Hannibal fic and I am both excited and terrified. I hope you enjoy and I welcome all feedback.

Just as Will Graham was finishing up the job of skinning and gutting his husband, Abigail Graham-Hobbs returned home, best friend Marissa in tow as usual. At the click of the door, Will smiled. "In here!" He called, trying his hardest to keep his voice clear of the thrill thrumming through him. He knew the moment they entered the room, their cheerful babbling having come to an abrupt stop, tension thickening the air. Not caring anymore how deranged his smile was making him look, Will looked up and said, "welcome home".

Marissa broke first, screaming and running out of the room.

Abigail opened her mouth, closed it, then opened it again, eyes locked on Will’s hands as he picked up a needle and something that was definitely not thread. He inclined his head towards her and whispered, smiling still, unable to stop, "you should run. Call the cops."

With a curt nod, and tears already welling in her eyes, Abigail fled.

The police found Will about 20 minutes later staring at what used to be his husband, hands trembling and eyes wide.

They took him in with no resistance and transferred him to the care of the FBI the next day. 

The story was massive; Omega murderers were uncommon, especially those whose crimes weren’t easily explained away by impulse or the Omegan nurturing instinct. The murder was covered by every paper and news channel for a month. The trial was well publicized and well attended. It was also very short.

“The murder was careful and precise, very likely planned. Graham has also been known by various psychiatrists and acquaintances to have what’s called an ‘empathy disorder’ which allows him to step into people’s shoes. It looks like he finally fell into his psychopathic Alpha’s shoes. Their relationship must have been a ticking time bomb,” said Agent Jack Crawford of the BSU.

“He clearly had just discovered his husband was a serial killer and reacted violently out of both trauma and the Omegan nurturing instinct, much like a mother bear. He can’t be fully to blame; he was trying to protect his daughter whilst also trapped in his husband’s mind. Will Graham is a victim,” Doctor Alana Bloom pleaded.

“He’s clinically insane,” grinned Frederick Chilton.

When it was finally Will Graham’s turn to speak, he said only five words and the room fell to chaos.

“I,” he drawled “am the Chesapeake Ripper”


	2. The Wendigo is drawn to the flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is introduced to Hannibal, and his view of the situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! Sorry it's taken a while, this chapters been a bit stubborn but I'm finally happy with it. No beta so please tell me if you spot any mistakes - thank you :)

“I have called you here today,” Jack began, leaning over his desk, “to discuss Will Graham. More importantly, to discuss whether or not he’s telling the truth.” Whilst Hannibal did not appreciate Agent Crawford’s shortness with his colleagues and acquaintances, he could understand the agent’s desire for directness. He glanced over the room quickly, also curious as to what the sheep Crawford had gathered would have to offer in the way of answers.

As much as he was infuriated

(and he was,

very much)

by Will Graham’s claim, he couldn’t help but also be intrigued and begrudgingly impressed.

The display he had made of his husband’s body had been stunning to say the least, and the fact that he claimed to be the Ripper, fully knowing that he would be ridiculed and toyed with on the basis of being an Omega was a bold move.

If Hannibal himself were not the Chesapeake Ripper himself, he would probably believe his tall tale simply as a result of how unlikely it seemed. Will Graham was either a complete fool or a cunning boy and, although, he was not a betting man, Hannibal would bet on the latter. With that thought he smiled inwardly and then settled back into both his person suit and his chair, to watch the show.

It was Chilton who spoke first. Of course it was Chilton. Hannibal didn’t know Frederick Chilton too well, though not for the lack of trying on the other’s part, but what he did know of him offended him greatly. Chilton bounced on the balls of his feet, barely able to disguise his eagerness and arrogance as he exclaimed – “he is! Or at the very least he believes he is! I believe it is a possibility considering how mixed up he is - a mess of neuroses, most likely as a result of his hormone therapy – an unbalanced Omega if I’ve ever seen one.” The words ‘hormone therapy’ and the tone with which Chilton had pronounced the status ‘Omega’ sang out to doctor Lecter and he contained a frown. Not wanting to interrupt but dreadfully curious, Hannibal was relieved when Jack Crawford asked for him.

“Hormone therapy? I wasn’t aware of any hormone therapy – what are you talking about?” Chilton looked delighted and was clearly about to reply, but Alana cut him off with a glare and a step forward.

“As you know, Jack, I knew Will Graham from University, and as his friend I certainly know his story better than his psychiatrist,” here she glanced at Chilton with a smile as sharp as Hannibal’s kitchen knives. “This information is not known to the public as it is very private, and Will asked for it to not be disclosed in court. As it was his only stipulation the Judge allowed it and rightly so. I would ask for what I am about to say to stay in this room please.” Here she waited for everybody to nod before continuing. Jack looked both wary and eager at the same time whilst Chilton seemed disappointed to have the limelight pulled from him.

“Will Graham is actually A-to-O. Although born with the label of alpha, during our time at college, he told me he was never comfortable with his body and everything else that came with that label. And so, he undertook hormone therapy and some surgery to build himself the right body. It was never his status that he struggled to come to terms with. What he struggled with was his empathy, and, I believe it was his empathy that led him to murder and to – to state this outrageous claim.” Alana looked up, her eyes wet, and said, half determined and half begging, staring directly at Jack “I believe that the sudden revelation that his alpha was one of the very monsters he warned against in his classes must have taken its toll on his already troubled mind. I understand that he was teaching about the Ripper recently and I think he must have somehow trapped himself in the mind of the Ripper in all of his emotional turmoil. It is the only explanation.”

Hannibal had to suppress the tide of exhilaration that rose within him as Alana spoke. Will Graham kept becoming curiouser and curiouser. No wonder Frederick Chilton was so enthralled to have him under his care – and Hannibal used the term ‘care’ loosely. Hannibal had already heard of Will Graham’s ‘empathy disorder’ – a fascinating character trait which he strongly wished to see for himself. The fact that he was A-to-O only endeared him to the good doctor more. Trans-status people were being prouder and braver in stepping forwards and choosing their own identities, but they were still incredibly rare and, in general, not seen favorably. No wonder Graham did not want people to know he was trans-status, if it came out, he would be an absolute laughingstock. That only made Hannibal want to know the reason of Will’s grandiose statement even more – was Alana right? Was he truly trapped in the Ripper’s mind? How incredibly fascinating that concept was. And if he wasn’t, if he was in fact manipulating them all, what was he manipulating them for? What could he gain from his claim?

“I’d like to meet him,” Hannibal proposed, almost surprising himself by the suddenness of his decision, and all eyes snapped to him. “I’d like to meet him and see for myself what I can figure out about him. Whether he is telling the truth,” this he said with a nod towards Jack, “why he would lie if he truly isn’t and why he did what he did. I find him a very,” here Hannibal paused for effect, “…intriguing young man, I must confess.” Jack looked as ecstatic as he probably ever got and Alana had a pleased slant to her lips. Only Chilton seemed uneasy, his body tense and eyes twitching.

“I’m not sure that’s the best idea,” he cut in, causing Hannibal to inwardly quirk his brow. “He is only just getting used to me as his psychiatrist and we are now starting to get somewhere. Adding another psychiatrist to the equation would probably muddle his already fragile mind and set us back even more than we already are.” Alana looked at Chilton like he had just suggested setting Will on fire. Hannibal, as amused as he was, felt it would appeal him more to Jack and Alana if he played diplomat, stepped in between them figuratively.

“On the other hand, I may be of some use in opening him up, offering a new perspective. After all, I am the only one in this room who hadn’t encountered Will Graham before his unfortunate incident. He has no first impressions to taint his image of me, and I can be the foil to the FBI. Perhaps draw him out. If the session doesn’t work, we are under no obligation to have another.” Chilton looked uncertain, but clearly felt pressured to cave in under Jack’s stony expression.

“One session,” Chilton drawled, twisting his feet uncomfortably. Hannibal felt the strong urge to strangle and flay him but kept it in check. “I suppose one session can’t do too much harm. You’ll have to adhere to my rules of course, and you can’t get too close. You are an Alpha after all, and no matter what type of Omega Will Graham is it wouldn’t hurt to be careful.”

“Great! It’s decided then,” boomed Jack with a loud clap, causing both Alana and Chilton to jump. “The Doctor will see Graham as soon as possible and give a report afterwards. Then we can choose where to go from there.” They all nodded.

It was early the next day when Dr. Lecter arrived at the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. It was deceitfully quiet as he made his way through the routine security checks and to Frederick Chilton’s office. As Chilton went through his arbitrary rules, Hannibal took in the room, the pompousness of it, the way it screamed ‘too much effort’, the laptop open to the institute’s CCTV cameras.

Hannibal would have to be careful about what he said, how he approached this charming imposter.

Hannibal was used to being careful.

Will Graham was in a contraption that didn’t even pretend not to be a cage. Tense, twitchy but standing very still otherwise and extremely handsome. With striking eyes swallowed up by the dark bags surrounding them and scratches all over his arms, his skin so pale that it glowed; he struck the psychiatrist with a resemblance of Persephone. He looked trapped between light and dark, night and day. Scruffy unkempt and wild, yet proud, head high and eyes locked on Lecter’s, he was a creature to behold. His scent, as well, was fascinating - warm and smoky with a citrus undertone, it made Hannibal feel like he was in his kitchen, his domain. Hannibal stepped closer and closer, allowing himself to submit to his baser instincts, curious to where they would lead. Once he was in spitting’s distance from the bars (literally – he could hear Frederick Chilton’s voice screaming in his head and it made him want to smile until he realized he was already smiling, teeth bared in a menacing grin) he held out his arm for a handshake and said, “Hannibal Lecter. A pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Graham’s eyes widened and his gaze flickered from Hannibal’s outstretched arm to his eyes a few times before he took it. His hand was clammy, his grip firm but not tight. Will Graham, alleged madman, smiled and said: “at least you have some class" and despite himself, Hannibal chuckled.


	3. The Wendigo and the Mongoose face off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will meets Hannibal for the first time. Tensions start to build.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm really happy with this chapter!!! Sorry it took a while I was just having so much fun with it, I hope you people like it too :) Thank you for all your support I really appreciate it.

When Will Graham had decided to kill his husband and attempt to turn him into art, he had anticipated the parade of psychiatrists and FBI agents clumsily attempting to crack his mind open. He had expected the long days and the stark, imposing walls. Even then, he still hadn’t realized just how bored out of his mind he would be. He hadn’t been able to predict how incredibly tedious all those authority figures where. They all acted the same, asked the same questions. It wasn’t even like he could toy with them properly because they didn’t understand anything about him. All their theories and discoveries held no grain of truth and were frankly unimaginative. True, he didn’t want them to really know him or understand his instincts and drives, but he had hoped they would at least try harder.

The new psychiatrist though, he was different, a class above the rest, Doctor Hannibal Lecter was.

He was polite to such an extent that it would have made Will itch with annoyance about a week prior but suddenly felt comforting, like someone was finally treating him like a human being again. Like he was worth something. And the man’s little laugh at Will’s joke made him stand proud. It was thrilling to be properly seen again.

After introducing himself, the doctor sat down (and he even managed to do that elegantly somehow – Will was impressed) and leaned forward, close enough that if Will stretched out his hand out, he could touch him. Will admired that. “I’d like to hear why you killed your husband.” Doctor Lecter declared, his voice carrying through the large room despite his quiet tone. Although it was phrased almost like a question, his voice was firm, authoritative, it made Will want to shiver. He resisted.

Will smirked. Finally, someone actually wanted to listen, so Will would speak; “don’t you know doctor,” he sneered. “I’m a _fragile little omega_. When I found out that my _strong manly alpha_ was trying to hunt down our daughter I had to step in and protect her using any means necessary. At least that’s what Alana tells anyone who listens. I remember your name. I remember you were her mentor. Do _you _listen to her?”

Hannibal stared at him, face carefully blank of any expression, so Will continued. “Or maybe you’re in Jack’s camp. You _do_ strike me as the sensible type. Do you believe I was fighting against the very instincts I’ve had since birth until my husband’s killing spree was the straw that broke the camel’s back? That I couldn’t bear the burden of my ‘gift’ any longer?”

Again, there was silence, until finally,

“I’ve heard that you claim to be the Chesapeake Ripper.”

Will closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, when he opened them again, he knew there was a fierceness to them. “There was an edge to your voice as you said that. A sharpness. Do you detest the Ripper? No. That’s not it. It’s something else - hatred would sour your voice more, it would show in your face. Maybe you admire him. Maybe you’re disappointed that it’s me, a lowly transitioned Omega. Did I hit the nail on the head Doctor? Well, let me tell you this, this lowly transitioned Omega, elevated their worthless predator husband to a thing of beauty.”

“You presented Garret Jacob Hobbs as a deer, a prey animal. I would hardly call that elevation. Many would argue that it was indeed grotesque.”

“Many?” Will asked. “Not you I assume? Maybe I was right. Maybe you are a fan of the Ripper. Of me.”

“I must admit, I wasn’t,” here Hannibal paused, tasting his words, “entirely convinced that you are the Chesapeake Ripper. But perhaps you are. Your conviction intrigues me. You’re not exactly what I would expect from the Ripper, but you certainly seem…” he trailed off.

“Psychopathic enough?” Will offered.

Hannibal shook his head, an upward tilt to his lips. “Sharp enough,” he finished.

Will laughed. “You may argue my husband’s transformation is grotesque, but I say that he would be proud if he saw what I did to him. He was a hunter through and through. No matter what his prey were, they were all deer to him, and so, in becoming my prey he became _my _deer. He always used every part of his kill, so I did too. It made him feel justified. It makes me feel righteous. I don’t know if you saw, but the ‘fur’ that I stitched onto him came from the hair he stuffed our pillows with and the antlers I made out of his very finger bones. He would be so proud of me.”

Doctor Lecter subtly shifted in his seat. “Do you still love him, are you still attached to him? Is he still in your head after everything that’s happened?”

A sigh forced its way out of Will. “I still see him,” he murmured and even to him his own voice sounded reverent. “I see him even now.” Will paused, lifting his eyes briefly to meet those of Garret’s ghost. “I don’t really know why I’m telling you this to be honest. At least you actually seem interested in hearing me out, rather than making things up about me before even meeting me. But I want to know. Why are you even here? And don’t tell me it’s because of Jack. It’s because of me, isn’t it – you wanted to see if I was the Ripper for yourself. You were curious-” With what was almost a gasp Will cut himself off. A thought struck him. An important one.

Will stared at the doctor and held eye contact for almost an entire minute before closing his eyes and, for probably the first time, actively pushing himself to _see_.

Nothing. There was nothing. No, not nothing, traces of emotions and intentions, carefully held back and smothered by a warm smugness. Something in Will’s stomach clenched and his voice shook slightly as he forced himself to speak aloud. “You’re rich, aren’t you? Influential.” The only reply was a quiet hum, but Will knew he was correct. If Doctor Lecter was surprised by the change in conversation, he didn’t show it. In fact, he seemed almost amused. “Someone who is entirely sure of themselves in a way that makes everyone else looks up to them for in envy and awe. You’re an old blood Alpha. You’re strong. You’re proud. You have workers hands for a psychiatrist. If I remember correctly Alana had said you used to be a surgeon back in the day.” Will’s voice trailed off.

Was this him?

Was this his idol,

his muse,

his ultimate obsession?

Was the man before him the _real _Chesapeake Ripper? The very creature he’d been chasing the shadow of for so long.

Will released a long breath and opened his eyes. Doctor Hannibal Lecter was looking at him, head tilted, a curious glint in his eyes. Will felt the sudden impulse to snarl and bare his teeth and then remembered there was nothing stopping him anymore, so he did. Doctor Lecter’s mouth stretched into a toothy smile.

Will wasn’t sure. Hannibal definitely fit the criteria of the Ripper. And there was definitely something off about him, yet Will didn’t have enough proof, couldn’t tell for sure. Something ached inside him and he wanted to test the doctor – find out for sure. His idol could be right in front of him. It was too dangerous though, too risky. He would play it safe, try to draw the Doctor in so that he could talk to him long enough to try and figure him out. Will decided to start playing the long game. He leaned against the bars, wishing he could reach out and touch the enigma in front of him but refrained.

“Let me tell you doctor, I’m glad I was able to protect my daughter, I would do anything for her. I’m glad I was able to claim my title as the Chesapeake Ripper,” Will paused, watching out for the doctor’s reaction to the moniker but unable to spot any tells. “I am proud of the creature I am, and I stand by what I’ve done, but I miss my daughter. No matter how many times I've asked, and I'm sure she's asking too, they won't let her see me. I need to know that she’s safe. Parts of me are screaming at me that I’m failing for not being with her right now, for leaving her to the unknown. So, I ask you this. You, out of everyone I’ve been forced to meet here so far, seem the most invested in me as a person rather than a legend. I would like to ask you to visit my daughter. To check up on her for me. I’ll even beg if you like.” Will grinned widely. Hannibal nodded gracefully. He stood up, showing off all his sharp features and Will couldn’t help but stare, taking in his aggressive old-fashioned handsomeness.

“I promise you”, Doctor Lecter said, in that low voice of his “I will visit your daughter, send her your regards and report back to you.” There was definitely a laugh in his voice, but his face was impassive, betraying nothing. “I must admit you intrigue me, Mr. Ripper. I will do that for you. In turn I’d like you to do something for me. I’d like you to think over all your killings, all your Rips if you like, and when I return I would like you to tell me which one was your greatest achievement.”

Something lit up in Will’s belly. That sounded so much like something the Chesapeake Ripper would ask. His instincts were all blaring at him that Hannibal Lecter was the Ripper, but he couldn’t risk revealing himself as a fake in the small percent chance that he was wrong. It would ruin all his plans. “I’ll do that, doctor. I’ll do that.” Doctor Lecter gave another curt nod before leaving and Will immediately missed him. He told himself it was because the man was interesting. Was possibly his greatest idol. But he knew there was something else too, a magnetism the doctor carried within him. Will released his breath and collapsed against the bars behind him. He felt drained and empowered at the same time. Was this what it was like to be the Chesapeake Ripper?

Someone else stepped up to him and Will let out a small chuckle. “Hey Matt, ready to get me outta here?”

The Orderly named Matthew Brown grinned.

“You bet I am Mr. Graham, back to the safety of your cell for you.” Matthew leaned closer as he opened the cage for Will and whispered into his ear. “But I’ll get you out of this madhouse soon, don’t you worry.”


	4. The snake shows her faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal goes to visit Abigail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all your support and I'm so sorry about the delay, this chapter has been fighting me tooth and nail and I'm still not entirely satisfied with it. I hope it's okay.

As he was walking out of the Baltimore Institute for the Criminally Insane, Hannibal realized he was smiling. He rapidly clamped down on the smile, smoothing out his expression but continued smiling inwardly.

Will Graham was an extremely intriguing man, Hannibal decided. He still wasn’t certain whether Will actually saw himself as the Ripper or not, but he was clearly a wild and vicious creature of his own, wily too. The way he had assessed Hannibal so quickly, and somehow figured out more about him than most of Hannibal’s acquaintances knew of him after several years was very impressive. And Hannibal admired how open Will was, clearly very in tune with his primitive instincts. Despite having been caged, he acted with a freedom that Hannibal almost caught himself longing for. Hannibal understood why Jack wanted to fall for Will Graham’s little act. That begged the question, how would Hannibal react as the Ripper? Should he retire that title as he had Il Monstro, or should he retaliate? Hannibal found himself wanting to step back and watch the story unravel itself. However, the only way the psychiatrist would be able to piece together the puzzle of Will Graham was if he played by his rules.

He needed to visit Abigail Graham-Hobbs.

“I need to visit Abigail Graham-Hobbs.” Jack and Alana stared at Hannibal wide eyed.

“I don’t know if that’s the best idea Hannibal. You’re an intimidating high-class Alpha, and she’s a young vulnerable alpha girl – it might read as an attack or a power play. Not to mention you’ve just spoken to her father…” Alana trailed off.

“Why?” interrupted Jack. “I know, I know Graham asked you to, but why actually follow through with it? Why not just lie to him?”

“It’s simple,” Hannibal replied. “I am curious to see how much further I can get with Will Graham. I have already managed to pry open his mind wider than any other to this point, and I believe I will be able to gather more information from him if I actually play his game as requested.”

“I’ll allow it,” Jack stated. With a glance at Alana he added, “don’t speak to her for too long though, and don’t tell her anything about her father okay? We’re still working on finding out what she knew.”

And so, Hannibal visited Abigail Graham-Hobbs.

Abigail looked fragile. That was Hannibal’s first impression. Hannibal watched her curiously as he introduced himself. He noted a tremor in her hands and voice - the past month had clearly taken its toll. She was an Alpha. She had very strong pheromones, most likely having kicked in as a defense mechanism, a defiant spark in her eyes, and a stiff posture, eyes always darting around as if she wanted to pounce and run at the same time. Yet she greeted him politely and demurely, even offering up her neck. “It’s nice to finally meet you Abigail,” he said warmly, pleasantly surprised when she met his gaze. “Did you know your father asked me to see you?” Abigail froze, her breath caught in her throat. With a small choking sound, she shook her head.

“He’s not – he’s not my father. Garret Jacob Hobbs was my father.” She swallowed sharply. “My father always wanted me to call him Dad, but I always felt so distant with him. I knew he resented me for presenting as an Alpha too, presenting as a threat. Will is my Dad. Always has been. And no, didn’t know. I was wondering why yet another psychiatrist was visiting.” She gave him a grim smile. “Is, is Dad okay? They won’t let me visit”

“He’s as okay as he could be, given the circumstances,” Hannibal replied. “He’s a very bold man your Dad.” 

Abigail scoffed. “Yeah. He’s stubborn to a fault. Father hated it. Used to say Dad was only stubborn to annoy him but that’s not true. Dad is just strong willed. He stands up for what he believes in.” She paused, released a long breath and clenched her fists. “He stands up for those who can’t stand up for themselves. Like me. He was protecting me. You have to believe me. Some people are saying that he’s a serial killer - there’s no way. He’s too nice to be a psychopath.”

Hannibal tilted his head. “Some would say that you are biased.”

Abigail sighed. “I am. I’m definitely biased. That doesn’t mean I’m wrong!” Her voice strained, tears welled in her eyes and Hannibal knew she was trying to manipulate him. Clever girl, he thought, I wonder how much more you are hiding.

“So, you believe that your Dad lied when he claimed to be the Chesapeake Ripper?”

“Yes!” she nodded furiously. “He was probably confused. He gets that way sometimes. It’s his empathy thing. He has so much strain on him all the time, you know. He tried to hide it from me, but people never took him seriously. That’s why he always tells me to follow my instincts no matter what and never let anyone get in my way. He doesn’t want me to deal with what he’s dealt with. All he’s ever done is protect me. All of that stress probably got to him. It was inevitable.”

“Is that so?” She nodded again. “Well, regardless, the reason he killed your father is not why I came to see you. It’s not why I went to see him either. I don’t need to ‘psychoanalyze’ him.”

That was true.

“I don’t need to psychoanalyze you either.”

Abigail looked at him sharply and suddenly her mask fell away. “You don’t need to… Oh. You’re like us. You’re a dangerous person.”

Hannibal lifted his lips into a thin smile. “Why do you say that?”

“I am not a fool Doctor. I was brought up by a hunter and a fisherman. I know a predator when I see one. We’re either predators or prey and I’ll be a predator if it kills me. I owe it to my Dad, to his sacrifice. Because that’s what this is. It’s a sacrifice. You think he couldn’t have run away if he wanted? Running would have left me as a target. Now he can tell his own story, paint a target on his own back so nothing will come back to me.”

Hannibal leaned forwards. “You were your fathers lure, weren’t you?”

“Yes,” she said shortly. Her eyes narrowed. “I don’t think Dad ever loved my father. It was basically a marriage of convenience. He needed an Alpha and he admired my father’s hunter instincts. But my father never gave up on trying to win him over, and then he wanted to use me to do it and that was the last straw.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because it’s like I said. You’re like us. If you give me away, I’ll give you away.”

Hannibal grinned, baring his teeth. “It was lovely meeting you Miss Abigail. If you have a message for your father, you should tell me now.”

Abigail visibly untensed and her eyes were warm when they met his. “Just tell him I’m safe and I miss him.”

“Of course.”

“So?” Jack asked. To the point, as ever.

“She didn’t know anything. She’s innocent Jack. I will visit Will Graham tomorrow to tell her that she is well.”

Alana looked up. “I told you Jack! She’s completely innocent and doesn’t deserve any of this grilling you’re giving her.” Hannibal let the rest of Alana’s talking fade into background noise and smiled.

It was remarkably easy to bypass the security at the Baltimore Institute for the Criminally Insane. The cameras and recording devices related to Will’s cell had already been turned off. Will Graham didn’t seem very surprised to see him. “You taught your daughter well,” Hannibal said. “She wanted me to tell you that she is safe and she misses you”.

“You’re the Chesapeake Ripper, aren’t you?” Asked Will Graham. “I’ve been waiting for you for so long.”

Hannibal had never smiled so wide.

“I’m finally here. I’ve heeded your call. Now, I would like to know, why did you call me?”

Will smiled and it looked like a grimace. He collapsed back on his bunk but spoke clearly. “I killed my husband to protect my daughter. And to protect my daughter I had to let them take me away from her. I knew I couldn’t live like this. Caged. Unable to protect my daughter anymore. What better way to die than to be killed by the Ripper, the greatest artist I’ve ever seen?”

“What better way indeed,” Hannibal echoed.

“But,” Will interrupted, sitting up again. “I don’t need to die anymore. I have a way out.” His gaze locked on something behind Hannibal and Hannibal turned on his feet swiftly and struck out his arm, catching an orderly by his chin. The orderly – Matthew if his name label was correct – held a dart gun in his hand and tried to aim it at him but Hannibal quickly kicked it out of his hand. With a push, he held the struggling man against the wall and with another kick he knocked him out. He dropped to his knees and rooted through Matthew’s pockets, quickly finding the keys.

Then he stood, stretched, and opened the door to Will Graham’s cell.


	5. update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update - I am discontinuing this fic, sorry.

I'm terribly sorry but I have lost all motivation for this fic. I no longer feel happy writing it. I am therefore discontinuing it. I may rewrite it sometime in the future but that is undecided. Sorry again and thank you for your understanding.


End file.
